


Perfect 10

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Camboy!Jungwoo, Collars, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pet Play, Smut, Soft sex, light degradation, now with a part 2!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Jungwoo takes a deep breath and looks down at his hands, “well, you know how I do camming right? So, I asked as a joke to my viewers how they would feel about having a guest and they liked it way more than I thought they would”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My mind: you know what you should do? Write a 3.5k word one shot of absolute filth at 1 AM knowing damn well you have work early in the morning tomorrow
> 
> Me: oh shit sounds like a solid idea!
> 
>  
> 
> This is literally one of the nastiest things I’ve probably written and I’ve written some shit lately. Anyways I hope you guys like this and if you like the content I put out you can go ahead and follow my main twitter @nekojungwoo I’m currently posting a Dowoo social media au on there plus I also post updates on one shots or current fanfics I’m working on. you can follow my strictly 18+ account for my more explicit prompts and such @glitterjungwoo

Doyoung could hardly believe that he was in this situation where Jungwoo was half naked and ready for his dick in front of approximately ten thousand viewers. Jungwoo was looking up at him and batting his eyes, acting like he’s innocent when they all know damn well that Jungwoo is far from that and would eat Doyoung alive with a sweet smile on his face.

 

It all started when Jungwoo very carefully brought up the request.

 

“Hey...Doyoung…you totally don’t have to do this and I’m 100% okay with you saying no and I won’t be hurt or offended I promise and I would only want you to say yes if you were completely comfortable with everything so-“

 

He interrupts Jungwoo’s babbling, “Hey, breathe Jungwoo. It’s okay just tell me what’s up?”

 

Jungwoo takes a deep breath and looks down at his hands, “well, you know how I do camming right? So, I asked as a joke to my viewers how they would feel about having a guest and they liked it way more than I thought they would and I don’t really feel comfortable with anyone but you. We could talk everything over and make sure we were only going to do things we were okay with, if you say yes. You can totally say no though I can maybe ask Ten if he wants to.”

 

Now, Doyoung may be dumb sometimes, but he’s not stupid. He had been harboring a major crush on Jungwoo for as long as he could remember and the idea of joining Jungwoo for a session...made him feel hot. He would be lying if he said he had never tuned into one of Jungwoo’s cams. He had seen his friend with two thick vibrators stuck up his ass, crying for an alpha to use him, fill him up until his tummy was full. Doyoung had jerked off to Jungwoo’s tear stained face and high pitched moans more times than he would like to admit, and the idea of witnessing it all live and perhaps even getting a taste made him nearly combust.

 

There was no way that Doyoung was going to let Ten be the one to join him.

 

He smiles back at Jungwoo and ruffles his hair, “don’t worry Jungwoo, I’ll join you. Just let me know the time and date and what you wanna do and I’ll be there.”

 

-

 

That’s how Doyoung found himself now, sitting next to Jungwoo on his bed fully clothed still. Prior to turning on the camera, Jungwoo had the both of them agree to what would happen. 

 

“I don’t know if you’ve seen the things I do on my cam-“

 

_ I haven’t missed a single one in the past month  _ Doyoung thought to himself.

 

“-But I do include pet play and a/b/o stuff into my scenes. I do double penetration with toys but I don’t think we should do that tonight since I just want it to focus around us. My viewers have requested that you stay fully clothed, especially in a suit, but we can play around with that more. How far are you willing to go in the scene? I do enjoy a bit of degradation but if you’re not comfortable with that we can skip out and just do praise instead. Also marks are okay just as long as they aren’t going to be visible when I’m in my day clothes.”

 

Doyoung took all of the info in. There wasn’t really any opposition he had, and he thinks it’s best he lets Jungwoo know that he’s already familiar with his type of content so that it helps Jungwoo relax.

 

“Actually Jungwoo, I have watched your cams. I don’t really have anything I don’t really like in regards to the stuff you usually do. I won’t go in as heavy with the degradation though, I’ll probably need some warming up to that.” He replies.

 

“Oh! Why didn’t you tell me you watched my stuff Doyoung! I guess that makes me feel better about this then. If anytime you need to take a break or end the scene completely we can go with the color system. Green for its okay to continue, yellow for either slow down or take a break, and red for a complete stop. Does that sound good to you?”

 

Doyoung smiles, “yep that sounds good to me. At what time were we starting again?”

 

Jungwoo grabs his phone from his bedside table to check the time, “it’s just about 7 PM right now so we should probably get dressed so we can be ready by 7:30. You have your suit with you right?”

 

Doyoung nods, “yeah I have it hanging in the bathroom I’ll go ahead and get ready.”

 

“Alright! Don’t take too long or else I’m dragging your ass out of there!” Jungwoo replies.

 

-

 

After 20 minutes, Doyoung was fully dressed in a casual black suit. If cum or anything else got on it he wouldn’t be too sad about it, he had nicer ones in his closet. Jungwoo was getting the camera set up with his laptop, he was in an oversized white t shirt with pale pink panties, a pair of white thigh highs, and some lip gloss on his pretty plush lips. On the bed there were bottles of lube, a pink collar with a matching leash, ropes, and fuzzy handcuffs. Jungwoo didn’t bring out any of his other toys since, as he said before, he wanted the viewers to be more focused on the two of them. 

 

Once Jungwoo was satisfied with the camera angle, he motions for Doyoung to join him on the bed. Jungwoo was sitting with his legs criss-crossed, the soft white fabric of the thigh highs stretching over his long legs. Jungwoo started up the cam and waiting for his viewers to come in. They sat there waiting until there was around one thousand viewers before Jungwoo spoke.

 

“Alright guys! I’m back again, and this time with a very lovely guest. He’s one of my best friends and he agreed to join me since you guys really liked the idea of having someone play with me.”

 

A lot of comments rolled in, many of them complimenting Doyoung and saying that he looked handsome. Many more, however, were telling them to get the scene started already since they were desperate to jerk off.

 

Jungwoo just gave the camera a sweet smile and put his arms around Doyoung so he could hold him close and nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck , “my lovely alpha here is going to take care of his kitten tonight right? He even came dressed up for you guys doesn’t he look so handsome?”

 

Several more people joined the cam and comments started flooding in. They were eating the both of them up and they hadn’t even done anything yet.

 

“I’m going to stop talking now since a ton of you are already begging for us to get started. You guys can just sit back and watch now!”

 

Doyoung takes that as his cue to get himself into the proper headspace and take on his role for this scene. He felt comfortable and safe with Jungwoo knowing that he could use his safe words at any time he got overwhelmed.

 

Jungwoo places a headband with cat ears on top of his head, the necessary piece for him to fall into his headspace. He then crawls towards Doyoung on the bed and once he’s close enough, bares his neck.

 

Doyoung takes this as his cue to grab the collar next to him, “you want your alpha to collar you kitten? To own you? To let everyone know that you’re all mine?”

 

Jungwoo nods his head desperately, whining for Doyoung to put the collar on him. And what is he gonna do? Say no? 

 

He carefully secures the leather collar around Jungwoo’s neck, making sure it isn’t too tight. The boy looks up at Doyoung, batting his eyelashes and biting his lower lip. Jungwoo is making it hard for Doyoung to keep his composure. 

 

Seeing that Jungwoo is desperate for some sort of touch from him, Doyoung brings up his right hand to cup Jungwoo’s left cheek. He leans into the touch and starts purring, loudly. Doyoung lightly strokes Jungwoo’s face with his thumb before moving it over the trace his glossy lips. Without any hesitation, Jungwoo takes his thumb into his mouth and sucks.

 

Doyoung can faintly hear the dinging of notifications coming from the laptop, letting them know that people are sending in money. However, the visuals that Jungwoo gives him right now, his pretty lips around his thumb, his eyelashes casting a shadow onto his cheeks; Jungwoo paints the prettiest picture for him.

 

“Are you that desperate for something in your mouth Kitten? Wouldn’t you like to suck on my cock instead?” Doyoung asks.

 

When Jungwoo pulls his mouth away, there’s a light trail of saliva connecting his lips to his thumb. “Yes alpha, please let me suck on your cock. I want to taste you so bad.”

 

Doyoung stands up so he can  pull down the fly of his slacks and undo his belt. He leaves his pants open but doesn’t get his dick out yet.

 

Jungwoo looks up at him from his position on the bed, a bit confused as to what he’s supposed to be doing right now.

 

“Go on kitten, show your alpha how badly you want a cock in your mouth. If you do it well enough I’ll consider cumming inside you later.”

 

That helps Jungwoo move on to the next step. He crawls closer to the edge of the bed so he can reach Doyoung easier. The hem of Doyoung’s boxers are pulled down as Jungwoo takes out his cock. Doyoung would definitely acknowledge that his size was a bit above average plus a bit thick, and he could tell that Jungwoo was pleasantly surprised to find that out for himself. 

 

Jungwoo presses a kiss to the head, leaving a slight pink and glossy lip stain behind, “you didn’t tell me your cock was this big. What if I can’t fit it all in my mouth?”

 

Doyoung looks down at Jungwoo, “how cute. You say you’re not sure it’ll fit when we both know that your mouth was made to cockwarm my cock. You act as if you haven’t deep throated two toys at once, a whore like you can never feel full enough can you?”

 

He sees as the blush on Jungwoo’s cheeks grows redder by the second. Without a moment of hesitation, Jungwoo opens his mouth and slowly takes in all of Doyoung’s cock. He doesn’t stop until his mouth touches base, Jungwoo’s nose touching the curly hairs around his dick. He looks up at Doyoung, who smiles down at him and caresses his face. 

 

“You look so cute like this kitten, a mouth full of cock and you obediently waiting for your next instruction. Why don’t you let your alpha use your mouth for a bit? What’s your color kitten?”

 

Jungwoo pulls off a bit so he can respond coherently, “my color is green. Please use me, I’m just a toy to be used by you alpha.”

 

Doyoung taps Jungwoo’s chin so he can open up his mouth again. He pushes back into his mouth, a bit more roughly, and waits for Jungwoo to adjust. Once he feels comfortable, Doyoung pulls back and begins thrusting into Jungwoo’s open mouth.

 

It’s messy, it’s dirty, but the way Jungwoo looks up at him with tears brimming his eyes makes him look so beautiful and only turns Doyoung on even more. There’s spit dribbling down Jungwoo’s chin and down his neck, his lip gloss is long gone now. Doyoung holds Jungwoo’s head up and lightly tugs on his hair as he pushes in and out of his mouth. Jungwoo takes him so well and he can feel every moan that he lets out vibrate against his dick.

 

Once Doyoung feels satisfied enough, he pulls out completely and chuckles at the way Jungwoo reaches out for him.

 

“Now now kitten, don’t you want your alpha to fill you up? Do you not want alpha’s cock anymore?” He asks Jungwoo with a teasing tone.

 

Jungwoo shakes his head, “no, no! I do I promise! Please fill me up with your cock, I need to feel full again, please alpha!”

 

Doyoung nods, “Alright Kitten, why don’t you move up on the bed, stay on your knees and take off that shirt you have on.

 

Jungwoo does as he’s told, he strips out of his t shirt and throws it across the room, and then he crawls further up the bed but still keeps himself in frame with the camera. 

 

Once Jungwoo is in position, Doyoung reaches over to grab the fuzzy handcuffs.

 

“Put your hands on your lower back for me kitten, Yes just like that so obedient. I’m going to handcuff you okay? What’s your color?”

 

“It’s green, go ahead,” Jungwoo replies.

 

With that, Doyoung grabs Jungwoo’s hands so he can secure them in the cuffs. Once they’re good to go, Doyoung reaches over for a bottle of clear lube. He pulls down Jungwoo’s panties to an absolute surprise, a plug nestled right into his hole.

 

“What’s this kitten? Did you already play with yourself earlier?”

 

Jungwoo nods his head.

 

Doyoung slaps Jungwoo’s right ass cheek, “answer me kitten, use your words I need to hear you.”

 

Jungwoo responds, “y-yes alpha I’m already stretched and ready for your cock. I didn’t want you to wait to fill me up so I did it for you.”

 

“How considerate of you kitten. Although I would’ve loved to open you up myself, I think our viewers here are already getting a bit impatient.”

 

The roll in of the comments answers his question, so Doyoung moves his attention to slowly pulling out the pink plug Jungwoo had put inside of himself. He takes a bit of time pulling it out, wanting to both tease Jungwoo and the now thirteen thousand people watching them. Once he pulls out the plug completely, a bit of strawberry flavored lube follows to drip down Jungwoo’s inner thighs. 

 

Doyoung gathers a bit on his fingers and brings them to his mouth. Jungwoo turns around just in time to see Doyoung lick the lube off of his fingers and he whimpers.

 

“You taste so sweet already kitten, didn’t know that you were already this wet from me using your mouth. I don’t even need to prep you from how stretched and slick you are.” 

 

He decides to bring in a little more lube because-why the fuck not. Doyoung grabs the strawberry lube instead of the clear on and dribbles it down Jungwoo’s slick hole. The coolness from the lube makes Jungwoo’s thighs twitch and his whimpers come back a bit louder. Doyoung slicks his dick up with more lube and moves a bit closer to Jungwoo’s body.

 

Once he’s lined up, Doyoung gives Jungwoo a second to prepare himself before pushing in all the way in one go. 

 

The moan that Jungwoo lets out could get them noise complaints from the neighbors. The feeling of being so full and at Doyoung’s mercy has Jungwoo seeing stars. Doyoung enjoys the warm and tight feeling of Jungwoo clenching down on his cock, the poor boy whining and whimpering for him to start moving. He grabs onto Jungwoo’s small hips to keep himself steady as he pulls out completely and quickly fills Jungwoo back up again, punching out a moan from him once again. 

 

Doyoung doesn’t speed up, but he continues with roughly thrusting in and out of Jungwoo; making him let out loud moans into the bedsheets. After enough begging however, Doyoung does switch to fucking Jungwoo a bit faster.

 

The slapping of Doyoung’s hips to the back of Jungwoo’s thighs, the high pitched moaning coming from Jungwoo’s mouth and the deep groans coming from him, and the dinging coming from the computer is all that can be heard in the room. Doyoung is gripping onto Jungwoo’s hips so hard he knows for sure that it’s going to leave bruises by tomorrow, but the beautiful noises coming from Jungwoo’s mouth just keeps making him want to fuck him faster and harder so he can hear even more of them.

 

After a bit, Jungwoo has a bit of trouble keeping his head up, which causes his moans to be significantly muffled by the bedsheets. 

 

“Kitten, keep your head up. I want to hear all the pretty noises you make for me,” Doyoung tells Jungwoo.

 

He can see that Jungwoo tries to follow through, but eventually his face is back into the bedsheets. Doyoung looks over and spots the leash, he grabs is and stops moving for a bit so he can secure it onto Jungwoo’s collar. He then uses it to hold Jungwoo’s head up for him as he begins to fuck him just as fast as he was before.

 

The viewers are going crazy at the both of them, but neither of them are even paying attention to the now nearly twenty thousand people watching them. Jungwoo is too wrapped up into the feeling of Doyoung holding him by the leash and using him like a toy. Doyoung’s mind is filled by nothing but Jungwoo’s moans and whimpers along with how good it feels to be inside of him.

 

After a particularly hard thrust, Jungwoo lets out what sounds like a scream before saying, “alpha, alpha I’m so close! Please let me cum alpha pleasepleaseplease”

 

Doyoung responds, “since you asked so sweetly, I guess you can cum Kitten; but I’m going to keep using your hole until I’m done and filled you up with my cum.”

 

Jungwoo whines and after a few more minutes he cums all over the bedsheets underneath him, moaning loudly and drooling all over his chin.

 

Doyoung reaches over with one hand so he can stuff Jungwoo’s mouth with two of his fingers, feeling the way he continues to drool and make a mess of himself. Jungwoo was too fucked out to care.

 

“Look at you kitten, so pliant for your alpha, so good for your alpha. All these people are watching but they know that your my kitten, your alpha’s pretty little hole to use and fill up aren’t you kitten? Are you ready to take all of alpha’s cum? Are you ready for it Kitten? You want me to breed you?”

 

Jungwoo whines loudly around his fingers in response, and that’s what brings Doyoung over the edge as he orgasms and starts cumming inside Jungwoo in spurts. The notifications are going non stop from the laptop and it’s a bit dizzying. Doyoung groans loudly and he comes down from his high, releasing his last bit of cum before letting go of the leash and doing his best to catch his breath.

 

Doyoung stays inside of Jungwoo for a bit as his dick softens and Jungwoo comes back down from his high. He removes the handcuffs and helps Jungwoo sit up so he can stretch out his arms properly. 

 

The both of them turn to the camera and on the laptop screen they can see the good amount of money they just made. Several comments come in telling them that they want Doyoung to come in more often and that the both of them were great together. 

 

Jungwoo clings to Doyoung’s side, he’s really tired out from what they just did and he can tell that all Jungwoo wants now is a shower and to go to sleep.

 

“Alright guys, I hope you liked seeing the two of us. I’m really tired now so I’m going to cut the live now or else I’ll fall asleep. Take care of yourselves and sleep well!” 

 

He gives his last goodbyes before ending the cam and shutting off everything. Doyoung helps Jungwoo put everything back where it was.

 

They step into the shower together, saving water as Jungwoo suggests. It’s mostly just Doyoung doing his best to keep him from falling asleep in the shower, the warm water and the way he’s scratching Jungwoo’s scalp makes him so much more drowsy.

 

After they’re both nice and clean, Doyoung wraps Jungwoo up in one of his fluffy towels. His hair is sticking up in all different directions as it dries. He helps Jungwoo get into his pajamas, his muscles are already feeling really sore from all the fucking they just did. Once Doyoung is dressed in some borrowed pajamas, he drags Jungwoo over to the bed. He takes off the dirty bedsheets and replaces them with fresh ones they already had set out. Jungwoo quickly climbs into bed and makes grabby hands for Doyoung to join him too.

 

The second his back hits the mattress, Jungwoo is sticking to his side like an octopus. Doyoung finds it absolutely adorable how clingy Jungwoo is after sex. He hopes that he can experience this more often.

 

As he looks at Jungwoo, now fast asleep, Doyoung hopes that Jungwoo’s next cam show featuring him will happen very soon. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look Jungwoo,” Ten says as he wipes his mouth clean, “I’ve been telling you for the past few days that Doyoung likes you too but you want to be a fucking Pisces about it and say ‘oh my gosh nooo there’s no way he likes me back’ so if you don’t do something soon then I’ll just do it myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I decided to make a part two to this since I really love camboy Jungwoo so much! This part is not as kinky as the first and has a lot more to do with Doyoung’s feelings for Jungwoo so I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also please leave any comments or kudos I would appreciate it so much !!! I also made kofi account now so if you want to you can support me there as well! The link is here: ko-fi.com/smalltofuangel
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @glitterjungwoo

It’s been about two months now. Since their first show together, Doyoung has appeared on Jungwoo’s live cam once a week and each time he came on there were even more people anticipating what they would do next. The both of them came to really enjoy doing the shows together, Jungwoo has definitely come to feel more comfortable with him and they’ve participated in some more intense scenes. 

 

Everything was going fine for the both of them, they were racking in a ton of money and having a lot of fun in the process.

 

However, Jungwoo had been acting a bit strangely for the past few days. 

 

They would usually keep in contact with each other daily, even if it was just a text goodnight they always kept that constant communication between them. Doyoung wasn’t one to make a big deal about it at first, he knew that Jungwoo was busy and so was he, but it didn’t really add up when he has been given the cold shoulder by Jungwoo while he goes out and parties with Ten. He wouldn’t even be that bothered by it if Jungwoo would at least answer when he asked about their plans for the next livestream. 

 

That was when the ugly thoughts came in.  _ What if he got tired of you? What if he wants to actually do the live streams with Ten now? You two were never in a type of commitment so technically- _

 

He had to stop his thoughts from going through that downward spiral. It wouldn’t do any of them any good. Doyoung had feelings for Jungwoo for a while now, and doing these live shows with him gave him what he felt he would never have with Jungwoo. When Jungwoo was looking up at him with tears in his eyes and drool running down his chin, Doyoung could trick himself into thinking their feelings were mutual for each other. To now think that Ten could take his place, it made Doyoung upset but he knew that he had no one to blame but himself for not just being honest about his feelings. 

 

After another call going to voicemail, Doyoung decided that it was time for him to be honest about his feelings. If Jungwoo was really going to replace him, it would be easier to confess now and if things went wrong then he wouldn’t have to do another livestream with Jungwoo. He could just move right on to Ten and they could just go back to the way they were before their first livestream together. It would hurt a bit, but at least Doyoung would know for sure where he stood with Jungwoo in concerns to their relationship. 

 

-

 

“Jungwoo it’s not that hard. You’ve literally had his dick up your ass yet you’re too embarrassed to tell Doyoung you have feelings for him?” 

 

“Ten you know better than I do that sex is easy but feelings are hard!” Jungwoo whines.

 

The two of them were at a restaurant eating pizza, for the past few days Jungwoo had been carefully planning ideas for how he would confess to Doyoung that he wanted to be more than just friends. He always felt the urge to just blurt it out after the cameras turned off, but doubt always made him second guess himself. 

 

Jungwoo’s first plan was to invite him over to his apartment and after a few movies he would tell him his feelings. That plan failed after he was too scared to send the message inviting him over. Another plan he had was to confess after going out on a nice dinner date. However, just like the last time, he was too afraid to initiate the plan. He knew that Doyoung was starting to worry over him because he saw every single text that came in and couldn’t find it in himself to respond and pretend like everything was fine. He couldn’t keep himself from doing something stupid and just confessing through text, which was very discouraged by Ten. His friend urged him to do it in person, it would be way more sincere and to quote Ten word for word “if he feels the same way you guys can just fuck afterwards.” 

 

Ten shoves another pizza slice in his mouth, they were just about finished with their meals and were going to head back to Jungwoo’s apartment to do some more planning. 

 

“Look Jungwoo,” Ten says as he wipes his mouth clean, “I’ve been telling you for the past few days that Doyoung likes you too but you want to be a fucking Pisces about it and say ‘oh my gosh  nooo there’s no way he likes me back’ so if you don’t do something soon then I’ll just do it myself. “

 

“You’re one to talk Ten you’re a pisces too!”

 

“That’s true, but unlike you I actually told Kun that I liked him and now we’ve been together for like 5 months.” Ten responds.

 

Jungwoo groans in frustration and puts his head on the table.

 

“Jungwoo, just be honest with him. If you keep planning this out and wanting it to be perfect you’re never going to confess to him. Also, do you want the last slice?”

 

-

 

If you asked Doyoung what he was doing waiting outside of Jungwoo’s apartment at night he’d tell you to fuck off and mind your own business. He tried knocking a few times but when he received no answer, he decided to wait for Jungwoo to come back. Realistically, this wasn’t a good plan but Doyoung was just so fed up with being in the unknown when it came to his relationship with Jungwoo that he was willing to to anything at this point to just clear the air. 

 

After about 30 minutes or so, he heard voices coming from his right, one of them in particular sounded familiar but he was a bit confused on who the second voice belonged to. After a few minutes he saw two people round the corner of the building, he spotted Jungwoo’s tall figure and puffy jacket and then looked beside him to see someone who was significantly shorter. 

 

Jungwoo was with Ten, again. 

 

As the two approached closer to Jungwoo’s door, they saw Doyoung and the look and Jungwoo’s face was far from enthusiastic. This did a number on Doyoung’s confidence but he had already been waiting for half and hour and he wasn’t going to go home without speaking with him. 

 

Jungwoo was still to shocked to speak, and Ten was looking more uncomfortable by the minute as the awkward scene unfolded. 

 

“Jungwoo, do you have a minute? I just wanted to talk,” Doyoung says. 

 

He sees Jungwoo looking at Ten, whether he was asking for support or for him to excuse himself Doyoung couldn’t say, but Ten quickly put a smile on his face and said, “you know what, I’m going to go now. I’ll let you two have your talk,” he turns to Jungwoo, “also, remember what I said earlier. If you call me later crying I’m going to come over and beat your ass.” With that, Ten waves goodbye to them and walks off.

 

Jungwoo looks a bit panicked now, like a frantic puppy, and it made Doyoung feel really guilty about showing up the way he did. “Look Jungwoo if you really don’t want me to be here I’ll leave okay? I’ve just been a bit confused because you shut me out suddenly and I was worried that I may have done something wrong or you didn’t want to be friends anymore so-”

 

“Doyoung I like you!”

 

The both of them looked at each other, Jungwoo’s face was now red and he looked like he didn’t know whether to run or cry. Doyoung was still processing what Jungwoo blurted out. There was no way that Jungwoo just told him that he liked him. No way, it was not possible at all.

 

“Sorry, what did you say Jungwoo? I don’t think I heard you correctly?” Doyoung asks.

 

Jungwoo doesn’t respond right away and instead begins to fidget with his hands and the sleeves of his jacket. Doyoung could tell he was really nervous and he wanted to pull him in for a hug, but he figured that now was not the time for that given their situation.

 

He stops fidgeting with his clothes and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys, “I’ll tell you again once we go inside. It’s really cold and I think I really need to explain why I haven’t been responding to your messages…”

 

Doyoung nods and lets Jungwoo open the door to his apartment and follows him inside. He takes off his shoes and sets his coat on the couch aa Jungwoo does the same. Jungwoo starts walking towards his room and Doyoung hesitates before going along. He didn’t know why Jungwoo wanted to have this talk in his bedroom but at this point he really wasn’t going to question it. Jungwoo sits on his bed with his legs crossed and Doyoung sits at his desk with the chair facing him. 

 

Jungwoo grabs a pillow and holds it to his chest, “so the reason I’ve been avoiding talking to you is because I was with Ten...and I was planning different ways I would tell you that I liked you.”

 

Doyoung didn’t respond and motioned for Jungwoo to continue.

 

“So, that’s why I was a bit busy and also why I haven’t been texting back. I was too scared that I would just confess on impulse and I would mess it all up. In the end I guess I ended up doing that anyways…”

 

Doyoung felt relieved that he hadn’t doing anything to upset Jungwoo, and he was also glad that the reason he was meeting with Ten wasn’t because he was going to be replaced and then thrown aside. “Jungwoo if you like me then why didn’t you just say anything? I was worried you wanted to stop doing the cam shows or were replacing me with Ten and just didn’t know how to tell me,” Doyoung says.

 

“I know it wasn’t the best idea but I just...panicked! Ten kept getting irritated with me because he said I was being too difficult but I can’t help it! I was scared you didn’t really like me and me confessing would just make things weird during our cam shows together!” Jungwoo whined into his pillow.

 

Doyoung gets up from his seat at Jungwoo’s desk and sits next to him on the bed. He then pulls Jungwoo in for a side hug and keeps his arm around his waist. “Jungwoo, I like you too. I’ve liked you since way before we started doing the cam shows together and I always wanted to confess to you too but I was also too scared to say anything. I’m glad you told me know and we were able to talk to each other.”

 

Jungwoo lifts his head from being shoved into the pillow and looks at Doyoung, “really? You really mean it when you say you like me back?”

 

“Of course I do silly, I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,” he responds.

 

Doyoung see’s the brightest smile appear on Jungwoo’s face before the boy hugs him tightly. He wraps his arms around his neck and squeezes Doyoung so hard it knocks the air out of him. When Jungwoo pulls back, his eyes are shining and he asks him, “Doyoung is it okay if I kiss you? I really wanna kiss you right now.”

 

He nods in response and lets Jungwoo hold his face and pull him in for a kiss. Doyoung keeps his hands on Jungwoo’s waist as their lips move together softly. In between kisses the both of them giggle and pull each other in closer. The warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach only increased once Jungwoo pulled away and startled nuzzling into his neck, leaving kisses behind wherever he could. Although Doyoung had done a lot more with Jungwoo these past few weeks, somehow just a little kissing was enough to make him feel light headed in such a short amount of time. 

 

Without intending to, their kisses slowly become more desperate. Jungwoo is pulling at Doyoung’s shirt, wanting to feel him and hold him close. After a few minutes of them fumbling around, Jungwoo pulls Doyoung’s hands away from his waist so that he can bring him in to settle on his lap. He lets out a little yelp from surprise, but continues to kiss Jungwoo. He feels Jungwoo hold his jaw and gets him to open his mouth a bit so he can lick into his mouth. Doyoung brings his hands to Jungwoo’s shoulders and holds on tightly as the boy sucks on his lip and moves his hands down to the back pocket of his jeans.

 

Doyoung pulls away from the kiss and with a breathless voice he asks, “Jungwoo… you want to?”

 

“Yes, yes please Doyoung. But no kinky stuff tonight, just me and you. Also, I want to top you this time.” Jungwoo responds.

 

Well Doyoung couldn’t argue with that. 

 

He laid down on his back as Jungwoo searched for his lube in his box full of stuff they used for cam shows. By now Doyoung knows that Jungwoo has a big collection of different types of lube, there were so many different flavors and even some that made everything tingle all over. His now boyfriend came back to the bed with just a standard bottle of lube, Jungwoo really meant it when he said he wanted to not do anything too crazy tonight. 

 

Jungwoo stripped out of his clothes before unbuttoning Doyoung’s jeans and pulling them down along with his underwear. He left his shirt on as he uncapped the lube and poured some on his fingers. Before Jungwoo put in a finger he leaned down to kiss Doyoung on the nose. “I just felt like doing that,” Jungwoo responded to Doyoung’s confused look on his face. The latter just laughed and Jungwoo lightly rubbed around the rim of his hole before slowly pushing in his finger.

 

Although Doyoung was a switch, he hadn’t bottomed in a while since he started doing the cam shows with Jungwoo. He definitely felt the stretch as Jungwoo started pushing in more fingers and it took a bit longer for him to be properly stretched out. After Jungwoo had been stretching him out a bit with three fingers, Doyoung told him he was ready to go. 

 

Jungwoo pulled up Doyoung and manouvered him into his lap, the two just looked at each other for a few seconds with smiles on their faces and love for each other in their eyes. Doyoung leaned over to kiss Jungwoo softly on the lips and he felt Jungwoo running his hands down his back. They stayed like this for a bit, exchanging soft kisses and gentle touches with each other as they wanted to express through their actions how much they adored each other.

 

As their kisses slowed down, Doyoung put Jungwoo’s hands on his hips as he raised himself up so he could line up with Jungwoo’s dick. He felt Jungwoo’s grip tighten as his slowly sunk down and the both of them moaned softly at the feeling of being connected to each other. Once Doyoung had bottomed out, Jungwoo began placing kisses along his neck and down to his collarbones; occasionally marking him in random places. Doyoung watched as the blossoms of red and purple slowly appeared on his skin and he began to grind down against Jungwoo’s hips. As retaliation, Jungwoo bit down on a patch of skin he was sucking on and Doyoung yelped at the sudden pain.

 

“Jungwoo! Don’t bite me too hard I thought you said no kinky stuff!” Doyoung whined.

 

“I just can’t help myself though...you’re so sweet I wanna eat you up.” 

 

While Doyoung visibly cringed at Jungwoo’s response, the latter just smirked and winked obnoxiously at his boyfriend who was trying to pull himself together.

 

“You can’t say shit like that while I’m sitting on your dick that’s like illegal or something,” Doyoung says.

 

Jungwoo leans over and whispers into Doyoung’s ear, “the way you look on top of me should be illegal sweetheart.”

 

“Jungwoo! Just fuck me already!” 

 

“Don’t mind if I do!”

 

Jungwoo lifted Doyoung up and quickly brought him back down onto his lap, making his boyfriend scramble to hold onto his shoulders. From there, Jungwoo picked up the pace slowly. He didn’t want this to be over quickly, Jungwoo wanted to savor this moment that they had and make love to Doyoung. 

 

As Jungwoo helped out Doyoung with moving his hips, he leaned down to kiss Jungwoo wherever he could. Wet kisses were placed on his cheeks, his ear, his nose, his forehead, and on his lips. Although their movements didn’t let them linger for too long, Jungwoo loved every kiss that Doyoung gave him no matter what.

 

Doyoung began to feel his thighs burn, and Jungwoo could tell as his movements began to slow down significantly. This led to Jungwoo changing their positions so that Doyoung was flat on his back with him hovering over his body. As Jungwoo reentered him, Doyoung made grabby hands for Jungwoo to lean down and kiss him again. He never knew that Doyoung was this clingy during soft sex and it made Jungwoo’s heart clench. 

 

In between their kisses, he could feel Doyoung smiling and Jungwoo blurted out, “Doyoung I’m so in love with you.”

 

They were quiet for a bit and Jungwoo could see tears brimming in his boyfriends eyes.

 

“Oh my gosh, Doyoung, baby, please don’t cry!” Jungwoo frantically said.

 

Doyoung just whipped his tears off and shook his head, “no Jungwoo these are happy tears I promise. It’s just that I’ve liked you for so long and now I finally get to be with you and not just for the cam shows but because you love me too and I’m emotional and stuff.” 

 

“Doyoung…” Jungwoo whined, “you’re going to make ME cry if you keep saying cute things!”

 

“Okay okay I’ll stop but only if you start fucking me now I’m getting impatient.”

 

With that, Jungwoo begins to move his hips. Just like before, he keeps the pace slow but he makes sure to grind up against all the spots that make Doyoung moan out his name. Jungwoo could see the way that he was making his boyfriend fall apart through his facial expressions, Doyoung’s nose would scrunch up when Jungwoo would brush up on his prostate and his hands would come up to pull at his hair when Jungwoo picked up his pace a bit.

 

It was Doyoung who came first, once Jungwoo had his hands on his dick it only took a few pumps of his wrists before he was spurting cum onto his tummy and moaning loudly. Jungwoo followed soon after, cumming into Doyoung and slumping down on top of him. 

 

Jungwoo is panting on Doyoung’s skin and his boyfriend is running his fingers through his hair. They know they have to get up and clean themselves in the shower but Jungwoo knows that once Doyoung is tired it’s really hard to convince him to get out of bed. He lets Doyoung slowly fall asleep and Jungwoo does his best to clean up around them but inevitable falls asleep too cuddling up next to Doyoung.

 

The next morning, Jungwoo woke up to a text from Ten saying “you can thank me by sending 50 dollars to my paypal for getting you a boyfriend.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
